plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Rifle
The Alien Rifle is a long-range, accurate battle rifle used by the Usurpation Forces. The Alien Rifle is a slow automatic/moderately fast semi-automatic weapon with considerable stopping power (knockback and damage,) and penetration. It is one of the most common weapons in the game, being used by nearly all ranks of the Usurpation Forces, with the exception of the Advanced Usurpation Soldier. It is one of three purchasable rifles in the game, and one of five rifle/automatic weapons in its slot. The other purchasable weapons being the Assault Rifle CS-RC, and the Assault Rifle C-01r; in addition to the other two non-purchasable weaponry, the Minigun C-02m and Ray Rifle TCoRR. The latter cannot be found or used in the campaign. The Alien Rifle is very different in appearance from the other assault rifles. The Alien Rifle does not feature a laser sight. It is uniform in its dull golden color however, giving it a basic, plain appearance. The weapon is shaped like a long trapezoid-type figure, with various attachments underneath. The Alien Rifle features a curved section on the back that resembles a grip, trigger guard, and stock. Strangely, this gun does not feature an actual trigger, and the guard does not enclose any type of firing mechanism. There is a symbol on the barrel of the weapon that resembles three dashes. This is most likely used when the gun is operating. The Alien Rifle is characterized by having great accuracy and penetration, but a slow, sluggish fire rate. It has a fairly high stopping power, especially when compared with the other rifles, in terms of damage and knocking the enemy off balance, due to its projectile's abnormally high power. Location This gun can easily be picked up in the first, second and third levels of the Campaign. The Alien Rifle is the standard weapon used by the Usurpation Soldiers and can be found in nearly every level containing these aliens, however, it can only be picked up from these enemies in the early levels of the game. The Alien Rifle can be bought from the equipment shop for $1400 and upgraded for $300. The full price for this weapon is $2300, making it the most expensive fully-upgraded rifle. Trivia *Its stopping power is rivaled by the upgraded Ray Gun C-01y. *This weapon becomes "obsolete" in the later levels, as enemies become stronger and more balanced. High rate-of-fire rifles become more important as the game progresses. *When fully upgraded, its recoil is very small, making it a great all-round weapon for early levels. *This rifle is mostly used in long range rather than in short range. *The Alien Rifle has a multi-shot version called the Alien Shotgun. *It has the slowest firing rate out of all rifles in the game. *Along with the Pistol C-01p, the Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay and the Ray Gun C-01y, the Alien Rifle has the best penetration in the game. *It can be used for getting free money in-game. Pick up the rifle on level 1, complete the level, go to Shop and trade it for Assault Rifle CS-RC. *When fully upgraded, it can penetrate through bodies. The Alien Rifle is the only rifle with this trait. *It has a higher head shot damage than most slot 2 weapons. *If you listen closely, a quiet discharge can be heard after the shot. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Alien weapons Category:Slot 2 Category:Usurpation Forces Category:Penetrating weapons Category:Rifles